


Sunrise

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HanMei, Mild Angst, early morning, right after new year’s kiss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hours after the New Year, Mei wakes up to find Hanzo missing from bed.Sequel to “Happy New Year.”





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charra/gifts).



> Thanks to good friend and fellow HanMei shipper Charra who gave me this really cool fact about New Year’s in Japan!

The phone alarm below her pillow rang. Mei shut it off immediately, and as she was about to get up, she remembered there was no need for work today. Winston announced earlier yesterday that there would no missions or time in the lab for the first day of the New Year. She smiled upon remembering and must have turned on the phone alarm by instinct. She turned to face her beloved Hanzo to watch him sleep, only to realize his side was empty. He wasn’t there.

That got Mei to get up fast. She immediately became worried. She grabbed her glasses and checked the room. His bow and quiver was still here, so he didn’t leave the base. Did he go for a glass of water or something? She grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

She went to the Watchpoint lounge. It was empty. Not here.

She went into the Watchpoint kitchen. Not there either.

She sneaked into the men’s bathroom. He wasn’t even there either.

_Where is he?_

She weared her coat and headed outside, the cold chilling wind blowing against her. Nothing Mei couldn’t handle. As she walked and looked her worry slowly became anxiety. Does her beloved Hanzo not want to be found? Does he know she is looking for her? Oh oh where is he?

She finally found him at the rocket launch site, watchhiing the rising sun and trying his best not to shiver so much.

Mei walked over to him and draped her coat over him, and cuddled up to him to give warmth.

Hanzo responded by snuggling up to her and kissing her head. “How did you wake up early?” He asked.

“I turned on my alarm before we slept. Woke up to remember there’s no work today or time in the lab and to also find out you weren’t in bed.” Mei said, nuzzling his shoulder then looked at him. “Why did you leave? You worried me.”

Hanzo chuckled and held her closer. “I apologize for worrying you, my beautiful Mei. I simply came to watch the sunrise today. And here it is now.”

The sun’s rays beamed over the mountains that covered it. Mei’s eyes were blinded for a few seconds before they adjusted to the bright light. Looking at Hanzo again she kissed his cheek. He turned and smiled at her. There was a beauty of admiration in his eyes as she looked at him, and it made her happy. She just loves looking at her smiling Hanzo.

”When I was younger with Genji,” Hanzo said, head turning to watch the sunrise. “Our father used to wake us up around this time to do what we are doing now. He said that watching the first sunrise of the new year would grant you good luck and blessings for the year. I have done this ever since then, even after the... incident. Hoping for good luck in my foolish life.” He said so peacefully, but all so sad.

Mei held his left hand with her right hand. “Hey...” she said, moving and gently placing her left hand on his right cheek, making him turn to her. “You’re not a foolish man anymore. And I would say that those years of watching the sunrise for good luck have paid off.” She said with a smile.

”How so?” He asked.

She giggled. “Isn’t it not obvious, my darling? Genji miraculously survived the incident, you joined Overwatch, and most of all you found love and happiness in which you thought you couldn’t. I think that’s good luck.” Mei said tenderly.

A small smile appeared on his lips. He kissed Mei’s forehead gently. “You are right. I have found good luck. With you, my love.” He said with a smile.

Mei blushed and giggled, Hanzo following with a chuckle. The two continued to cuddle and watch the sunrise. Hours later when the sun finally rose above the mountains, Hanzo was still awake. He turned to face Mei, who was snoring softly on his shoulder. He smiled again.

“May the new year brings us good luck and blessings.” He said out to the horizon, then lifted and carried a sleeping Mei, huddling her close to him like a prized treasure back to their room.


End file.
